The Blanket Darkness
by SarumaruChan
Summary: Sakura tahu, mereka berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya. Mereka Immortal, mereka abadi. Dengan dunia yang terpisah, mereka hidup. Dunia dengan selimut kegelapan. Dan kemunculan pria misterius itu membawanya menembus batas waktu demi keinginannya bertemu sang Ibu. Akankah ia tetap bertahan dengan dunianya yang gelap?
1. chapter 1

.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

Sakura.H, Kizashi. H, Sasuke. U, Sai, Ino. Y, etc.

.

AU, Supranatural, Family.

.

OOC, Typo(s) as maybe, EYD please remind me.

.

~if you don't like, don't ever try to read~

.

Just be enjoy

.

Chapter 1: A Woman

.

.

Gelap seperti biasa. Tak pernah ada warna lain yang tampak saat menatap langit.

Sakura berjalan terseok di atas tumpukan salju. Tangannya gemetar kedinginan. Dieratkannya dekapan pada buku yang tengah ia bawa. Barangkali dapat mengurangi rasa dingin yang menusuk malam ini. Mantel bulu yang ia kenakan tidak berpengaruh banyak. Entah mengapa malam ini suhunya benar-benar dingin.

Langkah kakinya melambat saat tiba di tengah danau kecil yang permukaannya membeku. Kastil sudah sangat dekat, dan ia terlalu enggan berjalan memutari danau untuk sampai di kastil. Anko-sensei bilang permukaan danau tidak aman untuk dilewati, tetapi suhu udara sudah benar-benar turun ketimbang saat ia berangkat ke gereja tadi. Sakura yakin, tidak akan masalah jika ia lewat di atasnya. Akan lebih lama sampai di kastil jika ia melewati jalan biasa, dan akan lebih lama pula Sakura kedinginan.

Dengan sangat hati-hati dan tetap tenang Sakura berjalan di atas permukan es danau. Berjalan di atas es tidak buruk ternyata. Anko-sensei memang terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal kecil.

Gerakan kaki Sakura melambat ketika matanya menangkap kilatan cahaya redup dari bawah permukaan danau di depannya. Masih dengan langkah hati-hati, Sakura mendekati sumber cahaya itu.

Hantu, Sakura tahu itu hantu. Sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya untuk melihat hal semacam itu. Tetapi hantu di dalam danau es, Sakura belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Bahkan selama tujuh belas tahu hidupnya di kastil. Rasa penasaran menguasai batinnya karena kelangkaan ini. Apakah dia hantu baru, sehingga Sakura baru bertemu dengannya?

Tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari cahaya ̶ yang semakain lama semakin memudar ̶ Sakura berjongkok guna memastikannya. Hilang, cahaya itu hilang. Ini aneh, tidak biasanya hantu memiliki cahaya seterang itu. Bahkan sebagian besar tidak memendarkan cahaya.

Sakura hendak berdiri saat tiba-tiba cahaya itu muncul lagi tepat di bawah kakinya. Seketika angin malam berhembus dengan kencang, mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ditatapnya langit yang masih gelap dengan sinar bulan purnama menghiasi. Tak ada yang aneh dari langit, akan tetapi suasana benar-benar berubah mencekam.

Saat perhatiannya kembali pada permukaan es, matanya membulat terkejut. Bibirnya tak mampu berkata, kelu rasanya. Mata bertemu mata. Mata hijau Sakura memandang ngeri pada mata biru sosok dalam es tersebut. Tak ada yang aneh dari mata biru itu, tetapi perasaan yang timbul saat menatapnya tak dapat didefinisikan. Ketakutan, keputusasaan, dan kesedihan terpancar jelas dari mata redup itu. Batin Sakura menjerit karena perasaan yang ditimbulkan oleh sosok tersebut. Perasaan itu begitu nyata dirasakan oleh Sakura, kesedihan itu begitu nyata, hingga tanpa sadar air mata menetes membasahi permukan es di bawahnya.

Sosok pirang bergaun putih tersebut mengedipkan matanya, memutuskan sensasi pilu yang telah ia salurkan pada Sakura. Saat kesadaran Sakura kembali sebenuhnya, ia mengamati lebih teliti sosok hantu tersebut. Meskipun penampilannya terlihat kacau, kecantikan tetap penuh terlihat darinya. Gaun dan rambutnya melambai-lambai dari dalam air.

Sakura masih bertahan dengan kakinya. Ia tidak berniat berada lebih dekat dengan sosok itu. Masih terus mengamati, bahkan saat 'Hantu Cantik' tersebut mengetuk-ketuk es dari dalam sana dengan telapak tangannya. Sakura tidak paham apa maksudnya. Apakah hantu itu ingin dikeluarkan dari dalam air? Lalu apa yang terjadi setelanya?

Perhatiannya teralih saat mendengar seseorang meneriakan namanya. Anko-sensei berdiri di tepi kolam dengan melambaikan tangan pada Sakura. Dia tentu tidak akan takut melihat ada hantu di dalam es ̶ karena ia tidak dapat melihat hantu, yang ia takutkan adalah Sakura berada di tengah danau es. Sakura segera berjalan mendekati guru sejarahnya setelah memastiakan hantu itu pergi. Entah kemana, ia tidak tahu.

"Kau tahu, ayahmu akan membunuhku jika beliau tahu kau melakukan tindakan berbahaya seperti tadi," celoteh Anko-sensei pada Sakura saat mereka berjalan menuju kastil. Sakura tidak menanggapi perkataan gurunya karena kepalanya masih dipenuhi sosok hantu tadi. Untuk yang terakhir kali, ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah danau.

"Sakura, berjalanlah dengan benar!" tegur Anko-sensei dengan wajah garangnya.

Pintu belakang telah tertutup sempurna setelah kedua perempuan itu masuk. Anko-sensei selalu mengunci pintu meski ia tahu bahwa rumah selalu aman dari pencuri. Ia segera menuju perapian dapur untuk menambah kayu bakar kerana api sudah mulai redup.

"Di mana Ayame? Aku sudah memintanya untuk menjaga perapian, " omelnya kepada Ayame yang tak tampak sosoknya di ruangan itu.

Sakura duduk di sofa tinggi dekat perapian. Mantel dan bukunya diletakan di meja samping. Berada di dalam rumah memang lebih nyaman daripada di luar. Tapi setidaknya, di luar Sakura dapat melihat lebih banyak hal.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau terlihat aneh, tidak seperti biasanya."

"Aku melihat hantu," jawab Sakura masih memandang perapian.

"Kau takut? Bukankah itu hal biasa?" tanya Anko-sensei.

"Tidak. Hanya saja... rasanya seperti ada seseorang memasukan es ke dalam bajumu. Mengagetkan dan, entahlah. Ini berbeda," terang Sakura.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?" Pertanyaan Anko-sensei terdengar mengintimidasi.

"Sebenarnya sejak awal pun kondisiku memang aneh bukan? Tak ada yang memiliki kemampuan sepertiku di rumah ini, kecuali Ayah tentunya. Bahkan Sasuke-nii yang memiliki pengetahuan lebih pun tidak bisa melihat hantu, orang yang sudah mati," ujar Sakura murung.

Memiliki kemampuan melihat hantu sebenarnya bukan masalah baginya. Menurut Sakura, hantu-hantu tidak berbahaya, sejauh ini, seperti hantu Moegi yang hanya berlarian ke sana ke mari mengejar hantu kucing Neko-mata.

"Hantu ini berbeda. Aku merasakan kesedihan dan ketakutan secara bersamaan, dan ada perasaan lain yang tidak aku mengerti saat aku menatap matanya. Aku juga belum pernah bertemu hantu ini sebelumnya." Lanjut Sakura menceritakan pengalamannya.

"Kau yakin hantu itu berbeda dengan hantu pelayan di halaman belakang?" tanya Anko-sensei kemudian.

"Aku yakin. Hantu ini ada di..." ucapan Sakura terputus saat pintu dapur terbuka. Perhatian mereka teralih.

Sosok Ayame masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi alat makan yang sudah kosong. Ia baru saja mengantarkan makan malam untuk ayah.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" ujarnya karena mendapat tatapan aneh dari dua orang di depan perapian.

"Ke mana saja kau? Aku memintamu mengantarkan makan malam untuk Tuan," kata Anko-sensei kemudian, "Sakura, kita lanjutkan nanti." Setelahnya ia ke luar dari dapur.

"Aku baru saja mengantarkan makanan Tuan." Ucap Ayame bingung.

Sakura tersenyum singkat menanggapi pernyataan Ayame. Selanjutnya ia membantu Ayame menata meja makan untuk makan malam mereka dengan perasaan aneh yang masih kentara.

Tbc

AN:

Maafkan saya apabila ada penulisan yang kurang tepat maupun salah, saya dengan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran. ( (

10/07/17


	2. chapter 2

.

.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

Sakura.H, Kizashi. H, Sasuke. U, Sai, Ino. Y, etc.

.

AU, Supranatural, Family.

OOC, Typo(s) as maybe, EYD please remind me.

.

~if you don't like, don't ever try to read~

Just be enjoy

.

Chapter 1: Feeling

.

.

.

Di luar jendela, awan kelabu berarak di langit malam, sesekali dengan jahilnya menghalangi bulan memancarkan cahayanya pada bumi. Suara gesekan pena dengan kertas terdengar dari kamar Sakura. Kini ia disibukan dengan tugas yang ditinggalkan Sasuke saat terakhir dia berkunjung. Sakura lupa mengerjakan tugas itu. Padahal biasanya ia paling bersemangat dengan materi Sasuke. Anko memberinya waktu libur mata pelajarannya selama satu hari, karena ia tahu Sakura belum menyentuh buku Sasuke.

Semenjak Sakura menceritakan pengalamannya bertemu hantu misterius beberapa hari yang lalu, Anko gencar mengawasi Sakura. Bahkan ia setia berada di samping Sakura saat berada di luar kastil. Terlebih saat usai pelajarannya yang biasa dilakukan di gereja. Anko selalu menemani Sakura saat berangkat maupun pulang. Semenjak saat itu pula Sakura tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan hantu itu.

Sosok itu tidak pernah muncul lagi, baik di danau maupun di tempat lain. Pernah sekali Sakura mencoba mendekati danau, barangkali ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan sosok itu. Hingga lama menunggu, sosok yang dinantikan tak kunjung menampakan diri. Sampai akhirnya Sakura mengambil kesimpulan bahwa saat itu ia sedang berhalusinasi. Halusinasi yang begitu nyata.

Tangan Sakura dengan telaten membolak-balikan halaman buku, sedang matanya menelusuri tiap huruf yang tertulis di sana. Saat meresa menemukan apa yang sekiranya menjadi jawaban dari soal yang ditanyakan, segera ia menuliskannya di buku lain.

Sakura sangat menyukai buku ini. Pada sampul buku tersebut terlulis judul 'The Flora Life' dengan pengarangnya U. Sasuke. Itu merupakan buku karya Sasuke dengan tulisan tangannya. Mungkin rangkumannya saat masih sekolah. Entah kapan Sasuke selesai menulis dan membukukan buku itu, yang jelas buku itu sudah terlihat sangat usang, namun karena itulah Sakura menyukainya. Sasuke bilang, buku itu hanya pernah dimiliki oleh Dia -- Sasuke -- dan Sakura, namun pada kenyataannya buku itu terlihat seperti sudah sering digunakan dan sudah tua. Bahkan ada beberapa halamannya yang telah robek.

Berapa lama Sasuke menggunakan buku itu?

Perhatian Sakura pada bukunya teralihkan oleh ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Tanpa menunggu pemilik kamar menjawab, Ayame masuk membawa setumpuk kain di tangannya.

"Sudah saatnya tidur, Sakura. Aku akan mengganti seprei dan selimutmu terlebih dahulu," katanya. Selagi Ayame membenahi tempat tidur, Sakura berganti pakaian. Ia mengganti gaun abu-abu dengan piyama berwarna putih tulang.

"Nah, selesai. Cepatlah tidur sebelum Anko-sensei berpatroli, dan berubah menjadi singa jika dia melihatmu belum tidur," ucapnya sambil meniru gaya singa mencakar. Sakura menaiki tempat tidur dengan tawa geli.

Dua perempuan dalam ruangan itu saling diam. Ayame tengah mematikan lilin penerangan saat Sakura bertanya, "Ayame-san, apakah menurutmu aku bisa berpura-pura tidur sampai Anko-sensei datang, atau mungkin sampai aku melihat yang disebut 'matahari'?" Sakura menarik selimutnya hingga batas dagu, ekspresinya berubah sendu. Matanya memandang langit di luar jendela.

Langit masih tampak gelap. Kelelawar tebang menembus butiran salju yang turun dari langit, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka pun akan kembali ke sarang mereka lalu tidur. Dalam hal ini Sakura pantas disamakan dengan kelelawar. Beraktivitas pada malam hari, dan tidur pada siang hari.

Sakura tidak pernah melihat matahari, begitu pula dengan musim semi. Hanya ada malam dan musim dingin dalam kehidupan Sakura. Entah bagaimana hal ini terjadi, Sakura tidak pernah memikirkannya dengan serius. Pemikiran akan hal itu tidak akan bertahan lama, hanya keingintahuan sesaat.

"Apa yang baru saja kau pelajari, Sakura?" ujar Ayame menimpali pertanyaan Sakura. Dirinya duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Hampir semua tumbuhan memerlukan matahari untuk hidup, memproduksi makanan, tumbuh, berkembang, dan mendapat kehangatan. Tapi aku, jangankan kehangatan, cahayanya pun aku tidak bernah benar-benar melihatnya." Kini tubuh Sakura telah sepenuhnya menghadap jendela. Besar harapannya untuk melihat pendar cahaya matahari, walau hanya guratan kecil. Namun apakah mungkin ada matahari di saat salju dengan anggunnya masih turun dari langit?

"Kita bukan tumbuhan, Sakura. Kita berbeda dengan mereka," ujar Ayame.

"Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini? Kenapa hanya kita? Sasuke- _nii_ bisa melihat dunia luar dan menceritakannya padaku, padahal kita makhluk yang sama. Apa yang membedakan? Aku juga memiliki wujud layaknya manusia normal. Aku, aku juga ingin melihat dunia luar." Setidaknya, pada Ayame-lah Sakura membagikan keluh kesahnya.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah. Lawan dirimu, dan lihatlah apa yang ingin kau lihat. Tak ada yang bisa melawan keinginan hati, Sakura. Berjuanglah." tandas Ayame diikuti sosoknya yang menghilang di balik pintu.

Sakura benar-benar melakukannya. Dia enggan memejamkan mata meski rasa kantuk kian menguasai. Seperti kata Ayame, ia harus mencoba dan berjuang.

Namun, seperti halnya seekor pinguin -- memiliki sayap namun mustahil baginya untuk terbang ̶ Sakura pun kalah dengan takdirnya. Entah kapan ia dapat mengalahkan ketetapan itu, dan melihat dunia yang lain.

*

"Apakah dunia luar masih sama, Sasuke?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah muda kusam.

"Hn. Manusia hidup dengan damai. Sesekali diusik dengan isu politik dan para senimannya," balas pria yang bernama Sasuke. Sasuke seorang dokter hewan di London. Namun ia cukup sering berkunjung ke kediaman Kizashi dan menginap untuk beberapa hari mengajar Sakura. Mereka sepupu jauh.

"Mau bagaimana pun, mereka berpengaruh besar. Hidup tak akan menantang tanpa berinteraksi satu sama lain, bukan?"

"Dan sepertinya Paman tidak tertarik dengan tantangan," ujar Sasuke sebelum menyesap minumannya.

Perapian yang menyala menyalurkan suara riuh lumatan api pada bongkahan kayu. Dua orang pria yang terlibat percakapan terdiam, membuat suara malam kian terdengar jelas.

Kizashi terkekeh sedetik, "Aku suka dengan ketenangan, Sasuke. Semua terasa lebih baik dengan ketenangan. Kau tahu, hidupku sendiri adalah tantangan. Aku tidak ingin menambah tantangan lain. Bukan berarti aku tidak suka tantangan." Kizashi memandang Sasuke dengan tersenyum. Namun, siapapun pasti akan menyadari bahwa terdapat kegetiran dibalik senyuman itu. Kizashi pelakon ulung.

"Hn, aku paham," lanjutnya, "Aa, Paman, aku menemukan ini di _Bermondsey Street_." Sasuke mengulurkan kantung kertas berwarna cokelat berukuran sedang kepada Kizashi. Sebuah bingkai foto berwarna cokelat klasik, dengan panjang kurang lebih lima belas senti dan lebar sepuluh senti.

"Tidak biasanya kau pergi ke tempat ramai."

"Temanku ingin menghabiskan waktu libur. Sesekali tidak masalah," lanjutnya, "Baiklah Paman, aku pergi sekarang. Aku masih harus menemui Ayame-sa _n,_ Anko- _sensei_ , dan Sakura." Sasuke sedikit menekankan pada kata 'Sakura'. Kizashi terdiam. Cukup paham dengan maksud Sasuke. Berapa lama ia tidak menyap puteri tunggalnya, Sasuke tahu.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hm, terima kasih." ujar Kizashi. Sasuke monoleh, Kizashi mengangkat bingkai itu.

"Bukan masalah."

Tidak jauh dari kamar Kizashi, Sasuke bertemu Anko. Mereka saling menyapa. "Sensei apa kabar? Lama tak bertemu," sapa Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke. Kita baru satu bulan tidak bertemu. Tak kusangka kau begitu merindukaku." canda Anko disambut tawa keduanya.

"Bagaimana kabar gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Masih cerewet. Mungkin juga tidak. Dia agak berbeda akhir-akhir ini," jawab Anko seraya mengedikan bahu.

"Mungkin dia membutuhkan pelajaran tambahan darimu," kata Sasuke diikuti tawa renyah, begitupun dengan Anko.

"Juga darimu," ada jeda, "Yah, pelajaran yang sama, diulang-ulang. Bahkan aku bisa mengajarnya tanpa buku pegangan. Aku hampir menghapal isi bukuku."

"Wah, itu bagus. Kau jauh lebih pandai dariku kalau begitu," canda Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup. Kita tidak akan selesai bicara. Aku akan mengantar makanan untuk Tuan. Aku pergi." Anko melangkah setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke. Keduanya berjalan saling menjauh.

Kaki Sasuke berhenti melangkah pada anak tangga menara kastil. Ia duduk di tepian jendela besar, memandangi danau es yang ada di depannya.

"Hal yang sama akan kembali terulang, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Aku hampir tidak tahan. Tidak adakah cara lain yang dapat dilakukan?" sosok itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Kita tidak berhak campur tangan," balas Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa hanya satu orang yang menjadi korban?"

"Karena memang hanya ada satu orang yang belum berkemampuan saat itu. Lebih baik meniadakan kemampuannya sebelum timbul, daripada membuatnya dalam bahaya. Bukankah begitu, Ayame?"

Tbc

AN:

 _Bermondsey Street/Bermondsey Market_ : adalah pasar barang antik di daerah London. Letaknya di pinggiran jalan (seperti pasar kaget).

Oke, saya tahu akhir chapter ini cukup gaje. Di sini hanya menceritakan rasa penasaran Sakura kepada dunia luar dan munculnya dua tokoh baru (Sasuke dan Kizashi). Saya tidak ingin terburu-buru mendiskripsikan alur cerita. Jadi, maafkan bila setiap chapternya pendek dan ga jelas.

Sempat bingung dengan judul di chapter ini, karena chapter awal saya memberikannya judul, maka saya konsisiten dengan memberi judul pula pada chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Besar harapan bagi saya bahwa chapter ini tidak sangat mengecewakan. RnR plus saran, ya, teman-teman :-)


End file.
